The Summer
by crystalswordEnthusiast
Summary: Hiccup isn't used to people wanting to be his friend, so when the new boy next door wants to be his new best friend, he isn't entirely sure what to do.


The summer Hiccup meet the strange boy Jack Frost, had been the summer of many things. It had been the first summer since his mother had passed, the summer he meet his three best friends (Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack), the summer his dad took him and his new friends, to the beach, and it was also the summer where his father realized that it was perfectly okay to have a son that would rather play with tea sets and dolls and then had proceeded to buy him a tea set and dolls.

But mostly, it was the summer he meet Jack Frost.

He had been outside, in his front yard, playing with the aforementioned tea set when a moving van pulled up into the house next to his. He tried his very best to pay no mind, instead choosing to focus on pouring his dolls their tea. Why should he care if he got a new neighbor, or if they had a kid? It's not like they'd want to play with him anyway, nobody wanted to play with him.

He discretely looked over out of the corner of his eye, though it was a bit hard for a four foot, nine inch boy pouring tea to also spy over a five foot fence, to see the people gathered around the large moving van, especially when it was practically eleventy bajillion miles away (he was proud to say he had made that rough calculation up all on his own).

He risked a few more glances, before deciding that he couldn't see anything, and he certainly wouldn't strain himself trying. He plopped down in his seat, took his tea and his brand new copy of Cinderella, and began to read, occasionally sipping his tea like his dad did when he read the paper.

He was only a few pages in, just getting to the part where Cinderella's step sisters received the invitation to the ball, when suddenly he was (rudely) interrupted.

"Hi there!" a voice directly next to his ear chirped.

He had been so startled that he had jumped out of his chair and knocked into the table, spilling his tea.

He looked up at his intruder, a pale, white-haired boy, with a look of pure irritation etched onto his features. "Look what you've done!" He cried, as he looked down to examine his soiled table cloth.

The pale boy spoke once more. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to cause you any trouble, or to make a mess, honest! They just told me that my new neighbor was a boy my age, so I came to make friends with you!"

Hiccup's eyes shot up at the mention of the word friend, though he immediately regretted it. Looking at this new boy, with hair as white as snow, skin paler than the moon, and a beautiful, shining smile that reached his big blue eyes and seemed to nearly split his face in half did weird things to Hiccup's insides.

His stomach was suddenly churning, in a particularly unpleasant way, and his face and ears were suddenly feeling a little too hot. "You don't want to be my friend." He said looking down, as he slowly bent to pick up the fallen tea cup.

The other boy ducked down quickly, and retrieved the cup before Hiccup could blink. He smiled charmingly as he held it out. "Of course I wanna be your friend!" He said with a smile. "You and I can be best friends, and I'll know you when we start school, so we can play on the playground together."

He frowned as he slowly took the cup. "No, no you don't want to be my friend, I'm too different. The other kids will make fun of you if you're my friend."

"Different?" The pale boy asked, his blue eyes misted over in confusion.

"Yes, different." Hiccup nodded, before gesturing to his small tea party. "I like dolls and tea parties, and I'd much rather save a prince than a princess. The other boys, they don't really like that." He picked up his chair before he sat back down on it. "There are other boys our age in this neighborhood, you should go make friends with them instead."

The pale boy eyed him for a few moments, an indecipherable look in his eyes, before he blinked a couple of times. Hiccup waited for him to scream, or call him a fag, or even just walk away in disgust, but instead he did none of those things. Instead he smiled and took a seat across from him. "I don't care about any of that. It's just silly that people would not want to be your friend because of your being different. You seem like you're gonna be a great best friend, so it's their loss. Besides, you and I are a lot like me, except I like to have power ranges at my tea parties. As a matter of fact, we should have a power ranger tea party…" He stopped to take a cookie, not noticing the look mixed between shock and disbelief Hiccup was giving him. "Oh, wait, what's your name? We can't be best friends without knowing each others names! Mine is Jackson Overland Frost, but you should just call me Jack~!" The boy, now known as Jack, chirped as he held out his skinny little hands for Hiccup to shake.

"I'm Hiccup." He said quietly, slowly grabbing his hand as he waited for the laughter. People always laughed at his name.

Of course, it never came, instead he felt a slightly sticky, ice cold hand gripping his, shaking up and down.

"I just know we're gonna be the best best friends ever Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked and slowly shook his hand back. This was also the summer, that he had concluded that he was going to be a knight some day, and save the wonderful Prince Jack, in return for saving him right now.


End file.
